1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button array and optionally a light pipe array for an electronic module that can be used to actuate a remote device (such as, but not limited to a garage door opener) and an assembly method, such as used in the interior trim of a vehicle.
2. Background Art
There are various situations in which it would be desirable to send a wireless signal to a receiver that is located remotely from a sending unit. For example, if the sending unit were located in a vehicle, there is technology presently available by which the sending unit can activate or de-activate an alarm system within a building or open and close a garage door.
Some electronic garage door openers, for example, can be located in a vehicle's overhead console. Ideally, in-vehicle transmitter arrangements are such that the transmitter can be accessible immediately. Preferably, such transmitters can be operated without removal from the vehicle. Some approaches call for attaching the transmitter in the ceiling area of the vehicle, while protecting the transmitter (and a vehicle occupant) from unwanted dislodging from the overhead location.
Among the art identified in a pre-filing search, are the following U.S. references: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,867,498; 5,020,845; 6,003,925; 6,126,221; 6,624,605.
However, some prior art approaches are accompanied by a problem: buttons associated with the transmitter may tend to stick if there is improper alignment. It is known to use light pipes in such mechanisms and assemblies. Those light pipes permit guided transmission of light that emanates from a light source to, for example, an LED that illuminates when a circuit is closed. Conventionally, a light pipe is received in a housing by a snap fit. Assembly of multiple individual light pipes increases assembly costs and opportunities for assembly errors, misalignment, and reliability issues.